It's Our Farewell Party, right?
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: Ini harusnya pesta perpisahan antara kita berdua. Kau dan aku. Tapi... Kenapa 'dia' selalu menghancurkan momen kita berdua? / MoriIzuMiya. Yaoi. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3


**Rating:**

 _M for uhuklemonsceneuhuk_

 **Genre:**

 _Romance, Drama_

 **Warning:**

 _OOC. Typo. Maksa. Absurd. Judul nggak nyambung lol. Tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa ff humu(?). Bahasa amberegul emeseyu bahrelwei bahrelwei(?). Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

 _MoriIzuMiya. Contain_ _lime/lemon yaoi_ _._

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Karakter Kuroko no Basuke tetep punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Author Kousawa Alice cuma author fanfic ini, nggak lebih '-'_

-"-"-

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Ini harusnya pesta perpisahan antara kita berdua. Kau dan aku. Tapi... Kenapa 'dia' selalu menghancurkan momen kita berdua? / MoriIzuMiya. Yaoi. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3_

-"-"-

.

.

.

.

 _Eniwei, berhubung ini mengandung asem-asem nyos(?), tidak disarankan untuk anak usia dibawah 18 tahun wwww_

 _Bagi yang tidak suka yaoi, dipersilahkan menekan tombol back sebelum terlambat._

.

.

.

.

-"-"-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Izuki."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Izuki menoleh.

Ah, dia datang, segaris tipis senyuman muncul di paras manis sang _point guard_ Seirin itu. "Moriyama _-san_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sayangnya senyuman itu harus hilang lantaran pernyataan Moriyama tersebut.

"...eh?" Mata Izuki membulat.

Moriyama hanya menunduk dalam—memandangi likuid hitam tanpa riak di dalam cangkirnya. Bahkan senyuman yang semula terpoles indah di wajah Izuki hilang entah kemana.

"Kau bercanda... 'kan, Moriyama _-san_...?" Suara Izuki mendadak parau. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering—padahal ia baru saja menghabiskan satu gelas penuh _iced tea_ pesanannya.

"Hahaha... Benar... Aku pasti bercanda..." Hanya tawa garing yang menjadi balasannya. Moriyama tersenyum—menyeringai aneh—, sementara matanya masih tak beralih dari cangkir miliknya.

"...jangan bercanda, Moriyama _-san_." Kali ini Izuki berusaha menekankan kata-katanya—ia sedang tak ingin dikerjai.

Moriyama sudah mengangkat wajahnya, tetapi ia masih tetap tertawa garing. Tawa datar, dingin, dan—

"Aku tak bercanda, Izuki."

—penuh kesedihan.

Izuki tak dapat membendung air yang sejak tadi mendesak untuk keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya—akhirnya satu tetes pun lolos.

"Izuki..."

"...Moriyama- _san_ jahat."

"Eh?"

Tangan Izuki mengepal kuat, "Kita bahkan belum setahun berpacaran dan kau sudah ingin meninggalkanku? Jahat."

Moriyama mengulurkan tangannya dan menyeka tetesan air mata yang mengalir di pipi Izuki, "Apa boleh buat, 'kan? Ini demi masa depan kita juga."

Izuki mendecih.

"Aku tidak meminta kita putus, 'kan? Kita masih bisa saling berhubungan, kok," ujar Moriyama lembut. Kali ini tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan Izuki yang terkepal.

"Tapi... Aku..." _b_ _ahkan belum pernah disentuh olehmu_.

"Hm?" Moriyama masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Izuki yang menggantung.

"...tidak." Gelengan menjadi jawaban.

Tangan Izuki yang semula terkepal kemudian membuka, meraih tangan Moriyama yang semula berada di atas tangannya, mempautkan jari-jari mereka. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

 _'Aku tak ingin kehilangan Moriyama_ -san _.'_

 _'Aku ingin memberikan kenangan terakhir yang indah untuk Moriyama_ -san _.'_

Kedua hal yang terbesit di pikirannya itu tentu kontradiktif. Karena kalimat kedua itu seolah mengatakan bahwa Izuki merelakan Moriyama pergi. Mereka akan berpisah, sulit bertemu, dan Izuki setuju-setuju saja? Tidak, tidak. Jelas pikiran pertama Izuki mengatakan ia tak ingin kehilangan Moriyama. Izuki tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menahan kata tersebut terlontar dari mulutnya. Dan Izuki memang tidak bodoh, buktinya ulangan matematikanya saja mendapat nilai 98, nyaris sempurna—

—tunggu, apa hubungannya perasaan dengan matematika?

Izuki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Cinta memang membuat seseorang bodoh—atau dalam hal ini, nggak nyambung.

"Hei, Izuki—"

"Kapan kau akan berangkat, Moriyama _-san_?"

"—hah?"

Moriyama menatap Izuki yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. _Ah, dia menangis?_

Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan lainnya, mengusap lembut pipi Izuki yang sedikit tembam dengan jempolnya, "Dua hari lagi, kurasa."

"Kalau begitu, datanglah ke rumahku besok malam."

Tanpa sadar, Moriyama mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Apa?"

"Datanglah ke rumahku besok, Moriyama _-san_." Nada yang dilontarkan Izuki penuh penekanan.

"Kenapa?"

Izuki menelan ludah. "Aku ingin..." _m_ _enghabiskan waktu terakhirku bisa bersama denganmu._

"Izuki, ini sudah kedua kalinya kau menggantungkan kalimatmu."

"...membuat pesta perpisahan."

Mendengar itu, sekilas Moriyama mengangkat alisnya—keheranan. Tapi ia yakin Izuki serius—cukup melihat raut wajahnya saat ini saja sudah jelas.

Akhirnya sebuah senyuman tipis mengembang di wajah Moriyama, "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

 _Dan memang karena ada satu hal penting yang harus kukatakan padamu, Moriyama_ -san.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shun _-kun_ , _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ pergi, ya."

Izuki berdiri di depan pintu sembari melambaikan tangannya, mengantar kepergia kedua orang tuanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _okaa-san_ ," balas Izuki—lengkap dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Apa Shun _-kun_ tidak apa sendirian di rumah?" Gurat khawatir jelas tercipta di wajah wanita paruh baya itu.

Izuki menggeleng pelan, "Jangan khawatir, okaa-san. Akan ada temanku yang berkunjung nanti."

"Tetap saja _okaa-san_ khawatir," hela nafas sang ibu. "Kakak dan adikmu juga sedang berkemah, _okaa-san_ tidak enak meninggalkan Shun _-kun_ sendirian."

Izuki hanya tertawa kecil.

Ibunya itu masih saja khawatir padanya. Padahal usia Izuki sudah tidak bisa dibilang kecil lagi—meskipun postur tubuh dan wajahnya masih seperti anak SMP. Izuki sudah dewasa, sudah mimpi basa— _ah, kitakore!_ —jadi harusnya tidak masalah ia menjaga rumah sendirian, 'kan?

"Bagaimana kalau _okaa-san_ minta tetangga sebelah—"

"TIDAK USAH!" Izuki langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Lho, kenapa—"

"Pokoknya tidak usah! _Okaa-san_ tidak percaya padaku, ya?" Izuki memulai _mode_ ngambeknya dengan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti dari aslinya.

Sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan surai eboni sang anak, wanita paruh bawa tersebut tersenyum, "Shun _-kun_ benar-benar keras kepala, ya."

Izuki balik tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, _okaa-san_ berangkat, ya. Hati-hati di rumah. Kalau terjadi sesuatu panggil saja kakak tetangga sebelah, oke?"

Izuki melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil kedua orang tuanya berjalan menjauh. Sesaat kemudian, ia hanya tersenyum kecut.

 _Aku tidak akan pernah memanggilnya kemari, okaa-san. Justru ialah_ 'sesuatu' _yang harus diwaspadai. Bahkan tanpa dipanggilpun ia akan datang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm~ Hm~" Izuki menyenandungkan not asal sembari menata piring diatas meja.

Moriyama akan datang kira-kira satu jam lagi, sehingga Izuki harus mulai bersiap dari sekarang. Bahkan ia sudah mengenakan kemeja biru favoritnya lengkap dengan celana panjang hitam. Yang pasti, ia ingin malam ini berkesan sebelum akhirnya besok Moriyama meninggalkannya.

Ah. Ya. _Meninggalkannya._

Uh, padahal Izuki tak ingin memikirkan itu, tapi dalam keadaan begini tak mungkin tak terpikirkan.

Izuki akhirnya meletakkan toples kue terakhir miliknya, hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"Wah, Izuki _-kun_ mengadakan acara?"

Sialan.

Seperti yang Izuki bilang sebelumnya, tanpa dipanggilpun dia akan datang dengan sendirinya.

Tentu saja, _'dia'_ ini.

"Miyaji _-san_."

Seorang pemuda dengan santainya duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamu Izuki. Ia melipat satu kakinya diatas kaki yang lain dan tersenyum lembut pada Izuki—yang balik menatap dingin.

"Ngapain kau disini?"

"Menjagamu."

"Aku tak perlu dijaga. Dan jangan masuk rumah orang tanpa izin."

"Eeeh, tapi aku tak mau bermasalah dengan ibumu karena tidak menjagamu dengan baik."

" _Okaa-san_?"

Padahal Izuki sudah mengatakan untuk tidak melibatkan tetangganya yang menyebalkan ini—ibunya terlalu khawatir.

Ketika Izuki kembali membawa piring berisi kue bolu, orang itu kembali bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku tahu siapa yang akan datang?"

Yang bersangkutan membalas, "Tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Miyaji _-san_."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Miyaji itu mencomot kue bolu dari piring yang baru saja diletakkan Izuki, "Tentu saja ada hubungannya, bodoh. Aku, 'kan, harus menjaga _'Tuan Putri'_ dari _'tangan-tangan tidak bertanggungjawab'_."

 _Hei, apa-apaan nada sarkastis itu? Dan,_ 'tangan-tangan tidak bertanggungjawab' _, katanya_ _? Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!_ "Aku bukan _'Tuan Putri'_. Aku bukan seorang gadis, Miyaji _-san_."

"Kau cocok jadi _'Tuan Putri'_ , Izuki _-kun_. Kau manis, sih."

Izuki tak membalas. Bisa-bisa orang menyebalkan ini jadi ngelunjak karena di _notice_.

Miyaji terus menatap Izuki yang bolak-balik merapikan beberapa sudut ruangan yang menurutnya kurang rapi. Ia terus memakan kue bolu yang disediakan Izuki—dan mungkin akan menghabiskan sepiring penuh kalau tak dihadiahi tatapan tajam Izuki yang mengisyaratkan _habiskan-dan-kau-mati_.

Beberapa waktu berselang, tampaknya Miyaji mulai bosan hanya memandangi Izuki yang terus menerus mengabaikannya dan bolak-balik bak setrika. "Izuki _-kun_ , aku bosan."

"Ya sudah, pulang sana," usir Izuki dingin.

Miyaji mengeluarkan kotak bekal berisi potongan nanas entah darimana dan memakan potongan nanas tersebut, "Jangan bilang begitu, Izuki _-kun_. Aku disini juga karena ibumu memintaku."

"Dan karena kau punya duplikat kunci rumahku."

"Ya. Itu juga."

Izuki mendengus keras, "Pulanglah, Miyaji _-san_."

Miyaji tak bergeming—masih setia menempelkan pantatnya dengan sofa empuk rumah Izuki. Ia justru menatap Izuki penuh selidik. Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, dan sialnya—

"Biar kutebak siapa yang datang. Moriyama?"

—meskipun hanya tebakan, Miyaji selalu bisa menebak pikirannya dengan benar.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan urusanmu," balas Izuki datar sembari membuang muka.

Miyaji tersenyum miring. Mungkin tak ada salahnya memiliki adik kelas yang kalau ngomong suka ngiklan permen nano-nano itu—bisa dibilang ia tertular keberuntungannya dan selalu bisa menebak sesuatu dengan benar. "Itu artinya aku benar, 'kan?"

Tak ada balasan dari yang ditanya, yang ditanya justru sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Oke. Miyaji kesal. Ini kesekian kalinya Izuki mengabaikannya.

"Shun."

Izuki hendak membalas dengan _'diam'_ dan _'pulang sana'_ , tahu-tahu ia sudah merasakan punggungnya mendarat di lantai ubin ruang tamunya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan sedikit meringis ketika merasa kepalanya sakit karena terbentur lantai tanpa sempat bertahan. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Miyaji yang menindihnya dengan tatapan berkilat-kilat.

Oh. Sirine di kepala Izuki mulai memberi tanda bahaya.

"Shun menyebalkan, ya."

Keringat mulai menetes di pelipis Izuki ketika dirasanya wajah Miyaji semakin dekat.

"Apa boleh buat. Ini salah Shun. Agar aku bisa menjaga Shun semalam ini tanpa menerima penolakan, aku harus melakukan ini."

"Maksud—"

Sesuatu yang lembut, empuk, dan basah mendarat di bibir Izuki—membuatnya bungkam. Rasanya seperti kue bolu, dan samar-samar ada sedikit rasa nanas disana. Tapi, Izuki tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui itu sama sekali bukanlah kue bolu ataupun nanas.

Setelah wajah Miyaji menjauh, Izuki baru menyadari sesuatu—

—ya, tentu saja mengenai posisi mereka saat ini.

"A—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Izuki mendorong dada Miyaji—berharap bisa lepas dari posisi yang jelas-jelas mesum itu.

Sayangnya, Miyaji lebih kuat darinya, sehingga dorongan tangan Izuki sama sekali tak berpengaruh untuknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat wajah Izuki, kemudian membalas, "Bodoh. Tentu saja menciummu."

"Menjauhlah!"

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin menjaga Shun."

Izuki memalingkan wajahnya ketika wajah Miyaji kembali mendekat.

"Kenapa? Kau malu?" Suara Miyaji diberat-beratkan—membuatnya terdengar seksi. Bulu kuduk Izuki mulai meremang. "Padahal kita _sudah_ pernah melakukannya."

"Jangan ber—ahn!" Izuki refleks mendesah ketika lutut Miyaji menekan _'barang'_ miliknya.

"Hei, Shun." _Sial._ "Kita lakukan _lagi_ malam ini, ya?"

Izuki kembali mendesah ketika tangan Miyaji memasuki kemejanya dan mengelus dadanya.

"...untuk mengisi kebosanan ketika menjagamu, _ne_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting, tong._

"A—ah—"

 _Ting, tong._

Bel berbunyi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Mungkin karena tak mendapat jawaban, orang itu kembali menekan belnya.

 _Ting, tong._

"Sudah datang? Shun, bagaimana?"

"B—biarkan aku memakai pakaianku, Miyaji _-san_."

"Oh, tidak sopan membiarkan tamu menunggu, 'kan?" Miyaji menyeringai. "Ayo, segera persilahkan ia masuk."

Meskipun nafasnya tersengal, Izuki tetap berusaha membalas, "T—tidak, Miyaji _-san_ —hhhh... Aku harus memakai celanaku dulu... Kemudian membukakan pintu..."

"Sudahlah, pintunya, 'kan, tidak dikunci. Biarkan saja dia membuka pintunya sendiri, Shun."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja tenggorokan Izuki tercekat.

 _Aku tidak mau ia melihatku begini._

"Persilahkan ia masuk, Shun."

"Ahn—!"

"Cepatlah."

"Hhh—M—Moriyama _-san_..."

Dari balik pintu terdengar suara Moriyama menyahut, "Izuki? Ada apa?"

"Uhh—tak apa... Masuk saja, pintunya—kh!—tidak dikunci..."

 _Cklek._

"—AH!"

 _Crooot!_

Moriyama terpaku di depan pintu. Izuki klimaks tepat saat Moriyama masuk.

"A-ah... Moriy—ahn—ma _-san_..." Izuki berusaha memanggil nama Moriyama—disertai sedikit desahan karena Miyaji mengelus perutnya.

"Yo. Halo, Moriyama." Hebatnya Miyaji menyapa Moriyama seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, padahal tangannya masih asyik menyentuh tiap titik yang membuat Izuki geli dan mendesah pelan.

Moriyama jelas masih syok. Matanya seolah hendak keluar dari tempatnya saking lebarnya ia membuka mata—sungguh, bukan pemandangan wajar, karena normalnya Moriyama memiliki mata yang sipit.

Ayolah, takkan ada orang waras yang tidak terkejut melihat kekasihmu ditindih oleh pemuda lain—dan lagi, beberapa saat yang lalu kekasihmu klimaks di tangannya—tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi bagian bawahnya meskipun tubuhnya bagian atasnya masih tertutupi kemeja.

Terangsang? Err, sedikit.

Miyaji tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa kecil melihat wajah _priceless_ Moriyama.

"Hei, jangan melihat Shun seolah tak pernah melihatnya saja." Moriyama lantas tersentak mendengar penyataan dari si surai pirang madu. Ia membalas Miyaji dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Atau..."—Miyaji mengecup lembut pipi Izuki—"...kau memang baru pertama kali melihatnya seperti _'ini'_?"

"Menjauh dari Izuki." Entah sejak kapan Moriyama bisa punya tatapan bagai _Zone_ begitu—berkilat-kilat.

"Cie, marah," ledek Miyaji, memeletkan lidahnya kearah Moriyama. "Tenang saja, aku belum _'masuk'_ , kok. Punyaku masih tersimpan rapi dibalik celana."

Urat di dahi Moriyama berkedut. Ia segera menarik Izuki ke pelukannya—menjauhkannya dari Miyaji. "Jangan sentuh dia."

"Sudah kusentuh, mau bagaimana lagi?" Tangan Moriyama jadi gatal ingin meninju wajah sok tak bersalah itu.

Memendam kekesalannya, Moriyama beralih pada Izuki di pelukannya. Ia dapat merasakan lutut Izuki yang bergetar—ia cukup yakin Izuki takkan bisa berdiri lebih lama lagi.

"Ayo, Izuki, kau harus mandi. Di kamarmu ada kamar mandi, 'kan?" tanya Moriyama sembali mengelus lembut surai eboni Izuki.

Izuki membalas dengan anggukan singkat.

Baru saja mereka hendak melangkah, suara Miyaji kembali mengintrupsi, "Nanti aku akan bergabung, Izuki _-kun_."

"Mati kau," balas Moriyama dingin.

"Nggak mau, weeeek." Lagi-lagi Miyaji memeletkan lidahnya.

Akhirnya punggung Miyaji menghilang begitu pintu rumah Izuki ditutup.

Moriyama mendengus keras. "Kau bisa berjalan, Izuki?"

 _Pertanyaan bodoh_ , batin Izuki sinis. Tapi Ia tak mengungkapkannya—justru tak merespon apapun dan tetap bersandar pada dada Moriyama. Untunglah Moriyama cukup peka bahwa diamnya Izuki berarti _'tidak'_. Iapun akhirnya menggendong _ala_ _bridal style_ Izuki ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

.

.

.

.

 _Srrrrrshh..._

"Perlu dibantu mandinya, Izuki?"

"Tidak usah," begitulah jawaban yang terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Tapi kakimu tadi—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Moriyama-san."

 _Fix_. Izuki tak ingin dibantu.

Moriyama menghela nafas dan memutuskan duduk di pinggir kasur Izuki. Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki kamar Izuki. Dan entah bagaimana, kamarnya persis seperti yang Moriyama bayangkan—rak buku penuh dengan buku-buku lelucon, meja belajarnya rapi dengan beberapa figura foto diletakkan di sana.

Ah. Tampaknya Moriyama mengenali beberapa foto. Sebagian besar foto anggota tim Seirin. Juga ada foto Izuki dengan dua orang gadis yang terlihat mirip dengannya—ah, pasti kakak dan adiknya. Tapi sebuah figura yang diletakkan menelungkup di sudut paling dalam menarik perhatiannya. _Kenapa figura itu diletakkan disana dalam posisi menelungkup?_

Rasa penasaran membuat Moriyama bangkit dan meraih figura tersebut. Foto tersebut menggambarkan dua orang anak laki-laki—salah satunya digendong oleh anak yang lainnya. Anak yang digendong itu mencium kening si anak yang menggendongnya. Entah kenapa Moriyama merasa familier dengan kedua orang di foto itu. Satunya sudah pasti Izuki—teridentifikasi dari surai eboninya—dan yang satu lagi—

"—Miyaji?"

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu...! Setahunya, hubungan Izuki dan Miyaji tidak tergolong baik, tapi kenapa...?! Dan lagi, foto ini diambil kira-kira setahun yang lalu—beberapa bulan sebelum ia dan Izuki berpacaran—, jadi...!

"Tidak sopan membongkar meja orang lain sembarangan, Moriyama _-san_."

Gawat, Izuki sudah selesai mandi. Dan ia jelas-jelas kepergok membongkar meja Izuki—meskipun sebenarnya hanya mengambil figura yang menelungkup itu.

"Maaf, Izuki."

"—dulu..."

"Eh?" Moriyama mengerjap beberapa kali. _Izuki tidak marah?_

"Dulu, sebelum aku mengenal Moriyama _-san_..."—Izuki meneguk ludah kecut—"...aku dan Miyaji _-san_ pernah dijodohkan."

Oke. Moriyama syok kuadrat— _season_ 2\. Mungkin bersama dengan Izuki memang bisa membuat umurnya pendek—nyaris mati karena lawakan garingnya itu hampir seperti bernafas.

"A...pa?"

Izuki melangkahkan kakinya ke kasur dan mendudukan diri di pinggir kasur tersebut. Ia kemudian berkata, "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Moriyama _-san_ , aku dan Miyaji _-san_ pernah dijodohkan. Sejak kecil, sebenarnya. Bahkan rencananya kami akan dinikahkan setelah lulus kuliah."

Ugh, rasanya kalimat barusan menohok sekali.

"Tapi, sesuatu terjadi. Sesuatu yang membuatku membenci Miyaji _-san_ selama-lamanya."

Moriyama balik menatap Izuki. Dua pasang manik hitam itu beradu pandang—Izuki yakin itu tanda bahwa Moriyama ingin Izuki melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Malam itu, keluargaku tak satupun di rumah—hanya aku, yang diminta menjaga rumah. Dan _okaa-san_ meminta Miyaji- _san_ menemaniku." Izuki tertawa garing. "Malam ini rasanya _déjà vu_. Persis sekali dengan yang terjadi malam itu."

Entah kenapa Moriyama ikut menahan nafas menunggu kelanjutan omongan Izuki.

"Dan malam itu juga, ia _'menyerangku'_ —seperti malam ini, tapi lebih eksplisit."

Hening menyelimuti keduanya.

Ah, tentu kita tak ingin cerita ini hanya berupa keheningan, bukan? Karena itu, berterimakasihlah pada Moriyama Yoshitaka.

 _Bruk._

Moriyama mendorong punggung Izuki ke kasur. Ia tatap lekat manik di depannya dengan intens dalam jarak yang lebih dekat.

"Jadi, aku sudah didahului, ya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Maaf, Moriyama _-san_..."

 _Cup._

Sebuah ciuman singkat didaratkan di bibir Izuki.

"Aku tak keberatan."

 _Cup._

Lagi.

"Sungguh?"

 _Cup._

Lagi.

"Tentu saja."

 _Cup._

"Kau menerimaku yang tak suci ini?"

 _Cup._

"Kalau itu Izuki, tentu saja aku terima. Aku menerimamu apa adanya."

 _Cup._

"Senang mendengarnya."

 _Cup._

"Karena itu, izinkan aku melakukan _nya_ denganmu, Izuki."

 _Cup._

"Tentu. Aku siap—"

 _Cup._

"—bernyanyi khusus hanya untukmu, Moriyama _-san_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC—_

— _mungkin? /JDER_

-"-"-

 **A/N:** Anjay.

Kenapa? Daku terkesan PHP? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH /ketawa jahat/

Gak. Jadi gini—OKE, CHAI, VAN, JANGAN NODONGIN PISO DULU, OKE—tadinya ini memang mau sampai nganu-nganu MoriIzuMiya-nya, tapi ternyata daku gakoadh nyelesaiin sampe selesai hari ini, jadiyah dipotong sampe sini /emot penguin/ /ditendang

Makanya disini cuma muncul masing-masing aja—MoriIzu dan MiyaIzu—tapi belum threesome /emot penguin (2)/

Tapi daku serius mao bikin lemon, kok, meskipun disini baru lime. MELANGGAR GUIDELINES SEKALI-SEKALI GAPAPA, YANG PENTING ASUPAN TERPENUHI, NGOAHAHAHAHAHA /LIS

Dan ini two-shot doang. Iya. Serius. Chapter 2-nya udah setengah jadi, kok—MAKANYA TURUNKAN PISO ITU, YA /emot penguin (3)/

Yodah, pokoknya yang nunggu MoriIzuMiya harap bersabar, ya. Bulan puasa harus sabar. Paling lama saya apdet abis lebaran, kok /emot penguin (4)/

Btw, bahasa daku disini sok puitis banget, ya. Anjay. /UDAHLIS

Oke, mind to review-ssu~? :3

 _Tebar cintah,_

 _Kousawa Alice._


End file.
